User talk:Major Eagle Bomber
|} |- | |- | |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact my talk page if you have questions. Major Eagle Bomber |} |} N-Force Hey you seem to be quite into the N-Force pages here. Mind helping me on the other nerf wiki? It has only 8 less articles and I'm the only guy there. I'm focusing on the old stuff, so I need some help on the new ones. Here's a link. http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pulsator It will be really appreciated. Thanks, GG Unneeded Information Hi, it seems that some of your edits have unneeded information (like the info you keep adding back into the Atom Blaster and Jungle Spartan pages). I keep removing them and you keep adding the information back in. If you could please stop adding the pointless info about "humans being made of atoms" or "this gun looks like a real gun", I would really appreciate it. JetCell 19:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didnt know I was causing any annoynces. This is my first wiki so I dont really know the rules. Oh, I did not know that. Sorry for coming across harsh. If you need help with anything, let me know. JetCell 20:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh and thanks for putting links to the guns on my character pages. P.S I dont know how to do that.Major Eagle Bomber 01:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Major Eagle BomberMajor Eagle Bomber 01:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks for the help on the arsenal groupings, it would be great if you could spread the word about it. Thanks! Ikla bain 18:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome we need more interesting pages like this one. Major Eagle Bomber 18:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Major Eagle BomberMajor Eagle Bomber 18:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) What pages can i help with?Ikla bain 22:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I could use some help with my new nerf classes page. Major Eagle Bomber 21:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC)Major Eagle BomberMajor Eagle Bomber 21:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I think Jetcell deleted that one :( Ikla bain 17:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) No he didnt Major Eagle Bomber 22:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Major Eagle Bomber Major Eagle Bomber 22:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to be the bad guy around here. In fact, you've been doing a ton of work around here lately on the other pages, and it's great. But pages like these with "classes" and "ranks" used to exist on the Nerf wiki. However, they were deleted because they weren't actually about Nerf. I understand they're for use with Nerf wars and what not, but not everybody uses these ranks and classes and weapon combinations. Nerf is not exactly a milsim game. Also, I'm a girl. JetCell 22:33, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh Sorry Major Eagle Bomber 22:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Major Eagle Bomber Major Eagle Bomber 22:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Also i have another point not everyone mods guns either so............ Major Eagle Bomber 00:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Major Eagle Bomber Major Eagle Bomber 00:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know about some cheap prices on nerf N-Strike blasters? I love playing with dart guns and don't have a large collection as you can see on my user page, it would be great if anyone could help me find some cheap nerf dart gun sales?! :|Ikla bain 17:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Canaidian Wal Marts sell them really cheap. Major Eagle Bomber 00:45, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Major Eagle Bomber Major Eagle Bomber 00:45, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Gator's firing range Hi, I'd like to ask you to stop changing the review of the Gator. It has a firing range of thirty feet, not ten. I keep reverting it and commenting in the summary to not change it to ten feet, yet you ignore this request. So now I'm asking you directly on your talk page. JetCell 19:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ok Major Eagle Bomber 22:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Major Eagle Bomber Major Eagle Bomber 22:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Whiteout series 1 blaster has been confirmed NIB Nerf 2011 WHITEOUT Maverick NEW IN BOX White RARE Why did you post this on my page????!!!!!!!!!!!! Major Eagle Bomber 21:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Major Eagle Bomber Major Eagle Bomber 21:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC)